1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus including a plurality of touch panels, an information processing method for the information processing apparatus, and a program therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
From the past, information processing apparatuses that each include a plurality of touch panels are known.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-150273 (FIGS. 1, 4, 10, etc.; hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses a watch-type PDA (Personal Digital Assistant) in which a plurality of panels including LCDs (Liquid Crystal Displays) integrally formed with a plurality of touch panels are connected by a hinge portion.